memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Fight
Die Voyager ist im „Chaos-Raum“ gefangen und Chakotay hat Halluzinationen: Er hält sich für einen Boxer. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung thumb|leftDie Chaoswesen versuchen mit dem „Boxer“ zu kommunizieren, um der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] einen Ausweg aus dem Chaosraum zu zeigen. Die Voyager steckt in einem Chaosraum fest und droht zerstört zu werden. Chakotay befindet sich auf der Krankenstation und ist sehr aufgebracht und verwirrt. Er bittet den Doktor, dass er die Fremden entfernt. Der Doktor kann ihn beruhigen und fragt Chakotay, woran er sich erinnern kann. Die beiden tragen die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zusammen. Während einer Boxkampfsimulation wurde er von seinem Sparringpartner ausgeknockt. Sein Trainer Boothby gibt ihm Hinweise, die er jedoch nicht vollständig umsetzen kann. Als er hinter dem Terellianer eine Raumverzerrung sieht, wird er ausgeknockt. Daraufhin konsultierte er den Doktor. Dieser hält ihm zuerst eine Strafpredigt über das Boxen (Die Vorstellung ist sehr einfach: Schädigen sie Ihren Gegner so lange, bis er bewusstlos wird). Außerdem meint er, dass er am liebsten Nadel und Faden verwenden würde, um die Verletzungen des ersten Offiziers zu nähen. Chakotay hat vor seinem Knock-Out allerdings eine seltsame Begegnung. Eine Ecke des Rings auf dem Holodeck wurde seltsam verzerrt. Daraufhin macht der Doktor einen Scan und fragt erstaunt, ob sein Gegner mit einer Energiewaffe auf ihn gefeuert habe. Chakotay antwortet, dass er nur Handschuhe trug. Bevor er allerdings mehr beschreiben kann, wird er auf die Brücke gerufen. Eine seltsame Störung taucht vor der Voyager auf. Diese versucht auszuweichen, wird aber in dem Phänomen eingeschlossen. Seven bringt Licht ins Dunkel: Die Borg sind dem so genannten „Chaosraum“ bereits begegnet. Lediglich ein Kubus hat dies überlebt. Die Sensoren können das Phänomen nicht durchdringen und man berät in der Astrometrie, wie weiter verfahren wird. In Chakotays Quartier sitzt er an einer Konsole und hört plötzlich Stimmen aus seiner Simulation. Doch sie werden von einem Ruf Tuvoks unterbrochen, der ihn zur Brücke ruft. Der Chaosraum macht ihnen zu schaffen. Doch Chakotay hört weiterhin Stimmen und Geräusche aus der Boxsimulation, die keiner außer ihm wahrnehmen kann. Er halluziniert und muss schließlich von Tuvok ruhiggestellt und auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden. Chakotay hat ein Gen in sich, welches ihn halluzinieren lässt. Dieses wurde bei seiner Geburt von seinem Arzt unterdrückt, doch wurde nun wieder aktiv. Sein Großvater hatte dies ebenfalls, ließ sich aber nicht behandeln. Er fürchtet nun, ebenso zu enden wie Dieser. Die Voyager kann schließlich die Sensoren anpassen und findet ein Schiff im Chaosraum, allerdings ist dessen Crew tot. Man findet eine Audioaufzeichung des Captains, in welcher dieser wirre Dinge sagt. Der Doktor darf den Leichnam des Captains an Bord beamen und findet heraus, dass der Chaosraum mit einem bestimmten Gen der Fremden reagiert hat, wodurch diese Wahnvorstellungen bekommen hat. Er kann nicht erklären, warum dies nur bei den Fremden und Chakotay so ist. Chakotay beschließt auf Visionensuche zu gehen und trifft auf seinen Großvater, welcher weiterhin die Medizin ablehnt. Er geht fort und sagt zu Chakotay, dass er zu dem Ort geht, wo sein Verstand wohnt. Plötzlich befindet er sich wieder im Ring. Zurück auf der Krankenstation und sagt er dem Doktor, dass die Fremden im Chaosraum versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen. Als er ihnen zuhört, sagen sie ihm, dass die Voyager den Chaosraum verlassen muss, ansonsten wird sie zerstört. Die Voyager soll ihr Warpfeld ändern mit einem rentrillischen Kurs, allerdings weiß niemand, was damit gemeint ist. Chakotay bricht den Kontakt ab, aber Captain Janeway bittet ihn, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Chakotay berichtet von seiner Vision. Dort war ebenfalls sein Gegner und Tuvok und andere Crewmitglieder haben Waffen auf seinen Gegner gerichtet. Chakotay befiehlt ihnen sie auf töten zu stellen, aber Boothby rät ihm davon ab, ansonsten werden sie ausgezählt. Tom Paris berichtet Chakotay, dass die Wetten alle gegen ihn sind. Neelix bringt Chakotay aus dem Ring und dann sieht man ihn auf der Brücke trainieren. Die anderen Crewmitglieder sagen, dass sie enttäuscht von ihm sind. Der Doktor sagt ihm, dass er als verrückter alter Mann sterben wird. Er trifft seinen Großvater wieder, der ihn wieder nach Hause schickt, aber Chakotay will nicht ohne ihn gehen. Dann ist er wieder im Ring, doch der Doktor bricht den Kampf ab. Chakotay wacht wieder auf. Die Voyager stellt fest, dass sie im Kreis fliegt. Der Captain geht in die Astrometrie, wo Seven of Nine etwas gefunden hat. Es ist das Signal, was die DNA von Chakotay aktiviert. Chakotay berichtet, dass die Fremden, die im Chaosraum leben versuchen Kontakt mit aufzunehmen. Chakotay bittet wieder in den Ring zu dürfen und Captain Janeway wird auf die Brücke gerufen, weil sich der Druck auf die Hülle verstärkt. Schließlich aktiviert der Doktor das Gen und Chakotay ist wieder im Kampf. Der Gegner repräsentiert die Wesen des Chaosraums. Es sagt, dass sie im Chaosraum leben und die Voyager sich verirrt hat. Sie müssen ihre Sensoren neu ausrichten. Sie geben ihm Instruktionen und er geht auf die Brücke, wo er die Änderungen vornimmt. Durch diese Änderungen kann die Voyager den Chaosraum verlassen. Chakotay geht wieder auf das Holodeck und kämpft erneut mit seinem Gegner. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Der Gärtner Boothby soll Chakotay bereits während seiner Zeit an der Sternenflottenakademie im Boxen trainiert haben, weshalb sich Chakotay wohl für eine holografische Simulation von Boothby als Coach für sein Box-Programm entschied. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Fight (episode) es:The Fight fr:The Fight (épisode) nl:The Fight Fight, Der